


【万笛】吉事果

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [25]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, From Sex to Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 短小的炮友变情人+美食文。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Kudos: 4





	【万笛】吉事果

**Author's Note:**

> 227一周年，扒拉了一篇旧文来纪念一下。  
> 我永远喜欢ao3。

我想迷失于你，又想找到你  
像一个身体融入另一个身体

莫德里奇对着自己的朋友们挥挥手，在一片不满声中坚定的走向了另一个方向。“又抛下我们去和你的秘密小情人约会。”拉莫斯抱着手臂抱怨道，莫德里奇回过身，神情中有反复解释但没人当真的无奈，“我没有秘密情人，而且这也不是一次约会。”  
但这解释显然和之前一样，苍白而无力，他的朋友们已经把莫德里奇是一个重色轻友的人的形象铭刻于心。莫德里奇不再理会身后那些揶揄的笑声，看着时间去赴和拉基蒂奇的约。  
在莫德里奇看来，他所说的都是真话，拉基蒂奇和他的坚固友谊不是什么秘密，尽管他们偶尔的约炮让这份友谊有些变质，所以对方自然算不上是一个“秘密情人”，至于约会，那就更不是了，有谁会把在小旅馆里做爱称作一次真正的约会。  
莫德里奇在等绿灯时瞥见了橱窗里映着的自己，他掐了一下自己的脸，疼得咧在一起的五官让他看上去没有那么期待这次的“约会”。  
他们见面的地点无非就是那几个小旅馆，地理位置在两所学校的中间，退后一步便可以重新回到他们一直维持着的朋友关系的表象里。尽管莫德里奇的洁癖让他不那么喜欢旅馆里劣质的床具和好像总清洗不干净的浴室墙壁。  
拉基蒂奇已经到了，将房间号码发给了莫德里奇，后者推门进去时，拉基蒂奇正盘腿坐在床边玩游戏机，莫德里奇走过去，在他的脚底上不重不轻地踢了一下，“上床之前脱鞋。”拉基蒂奇放下脚，嘟囔着说没有沾到床。  
从窗帘缝隙漏进来的阳光仿佛都落在了他的金发上，却半点照不到他的黑曜石耳钉，沉郁的颜色仿佛能吸纳所有的光亮和色彩。那是莫德里奇送给他的生日礼物，在送礼上向来很没有创意的人挑选了许久，最后送了一对简素的耳钉，而那之后，莫德里奇再也没见过拉基蒂奇戴过别的耳钉。  
在他们不规律但稳定的约炮时光里，这样的见面早已经从最初的脸红和不知道手往哪里放，成了如今的熟练和默契。莫德里奇的手撑在床上，偏过头给了拉基蒂奇一个吻，年轻些的男生已经洗过澡，棉质T恤散发出阳光的饱满味道。  
拉基蒂奇没有加深这个吻，因为他知道莫德里奇很快就会退开，先去浴室里洗去一路走来的不明显尘埃和夏日里氤氲出的细密汗珠。  
他们总是有默契的，而此时又用沉默代替了平日里说不完的话，拉基蒂奇听见浴室里哗哗的水声，脱去鞋袜坐在床上，思考着也许某一天他们能够在浴室里来一次，感受着在热水的冲刷下紧贴的身体和缠绵亲吻。  
但拉基蒂奇知道只要他们还在这里见面，这就不会发生，因为第一次约炮时莫德里奇就已经表达过了对浴室墙壁上那些都已经泛黄的痕迹的嫌弃，拉基蒂奇想他一定是不愿意赤裸着身体被自己抱起来，后背贴在墙上。  
“在想什么？”在拉基蒂奇还沉浸在自己对于某天可能说服莫德里奇的畅想里时，他的约炮对象已经洗好了澡，只在腰上围了浴巾来到他的身边，“没什么。”拉基蒂奇说道，将自己从未说出口的小渴望再次埋进心底。  
莫德里奇像是敏捷的猫一样轻巧地上了床，跨坐在拉基蒂奇的身上，年长些的男人乐于掌握主动权，而他的“秘密情人”则如俘虏一般甘愿奉上。  
牛仔裤很快被解开，又被拉基蒂奇踢下床，莫德里奇凑近了与他接吻，他们都在想念这个，尽管谁也没有说出口，这种时候并不适合去思考缠绵的气息里是否包含了自己对另一个人别样的情愫；拉基蒂奇坐起身，将莫德里奇搂进怀里，顺手将那条本已经摇摇欲坠的浴巾丢下床。  
两人之间一贯会活跃气氛的那个人是拉基蒂奇，但他此刻也是安静的，只看着莫德里奇一手搭着自己的肩膀，一手沾上润滑剂在后穴扩张。拉基蒂奇亲吻他的锁骨，又往下亲吻他三角形的胎记，在胸前留下湿热的吻之后含住他的乳尖吮吸。  
莫德里奇的身体颤了颤，手指碰到了后穴的敏感点，又因拉基蒂奇唇舌的动作险些软了腰，他抽出手指，臀瓣含住拉基蒂奇的性器来回磨蹭，拉基蒂奇在他吻上来，湿湿滑滑的手指握住自己性器时终于在这次定力的角逐中败下阵。  
乳胶裹上硬挺的肉柱，做完这一步莫德里奇直起身体，成了更方便拉基蒂奇进入的姿势，久未被开拓的后穴即便已经有了充分的前戏也让莫德里奇觉得难受，拉基蒂奇也不勉强，只让顶端换着角度戳弄莫德里奇的敏感点，感受着怀里人颤抖的身体，和喷洒在自己耳边的灼热吐息。  
席卷身体的快感让莫德里奇的身体终于放松，拉基蒂奇整根埋在他的后穴里时发出一声满足的喟叹，莫德里奇大概是为了回应他，在他的肩上留下一枚齿印。  
这是个适合接吻的姿势，唇舌的交缠比包裹着性器的软肉来得更加激烈，无论关系是多么剪不断理还乱，此刻他们半点不允许对方逃开。  
他们在交合中抚摸对方的身体，拉基蒂奇似乎总是对他的颈侧着迷，只要见面了便总要在拥抱他的时候将脸埋在莫德里奇的颈侧，莫德里奇用眼神制止了他想要留下吻痕的动作，过于默契这时候也显露出弊端，拉基蒂奇露出几分失落神色，像是想要买糖被拒绝的孩童，脑中闪现的这个比喻让莫德里奇笑起来。  
在莫德里奇射出来之后，拉基蒂奇抽出了自己的性器，搂着莫德里奇换了体位，让年长者被自己压在身下，抬开他肌肉紧实的大腿重新肏进去。  
床在他们身下吱呀作响，制冷效果不够的空调下两人因为交合而冒出汗珠，连接吻也能尝到对方嘴上的咸苦味道，他们浑然不觉，一切都是在为酣畅的交欢助兴。莫德里奇不喜欢汗水黏在身上的感觉，但却一刻也没有松开搂抱着拉基蒂奇身体的手臂。  
结束之后他们并没有在浴室里温存，分开洗澡杜绝了一切在浴室内擦枪走火的可能性，拉基蒂奇抿去了嘴角的遗憾，在莫德里奇唇上又讨了一个吻。  
不起眼的冰箱里放着拉基蒂奇带来的橘子汽水，因为设备的老旧在他们都洗好澡之后也没有让汽水到夏天里沁人心脾的凉爽。刚洗了澡的两个人也不在乎这些，和对方轻轻碰一碰瓶身，仿佛才按下了交谈的按钮。  
“最近过得如何？”莫德里奇一边换台一边询问道，看见频道里正在播放的塞维利亚夺得欧联杯的那场决赛，便停下动作，将遥控器放在旁边。他们习惯以询问对方近况来开启做爱之后的话匣子，像是退去的潮水，带走所有的情欲和暧昧，露出底下那片名为友谊的沙滩。  
“还不错。”拉基蒂奇略去了前不久的糟心事，只挑好的说，“下学期我会去塞维利亚的学校交流，已经定下来了。”他们离得又要远一些了，莫德里奇第一时间闪过这个念头，但他很快便将它丢开，“恭喜。”他笑着说道，“我知道你一直都很喜欢那里。”  
他安静地听着拉基蒂奇讲述他选择的论文题目，那些莫德里奇只知道名字的宏伟建筑，拉基蒂奇娓娓道来它们的历史和建筑风格，莫德里奇忽然意识到虽然他们做过最亲密的事，但真正出去玩的时候寥寥可数，而以后机会便更少了，他闷闷地喝了一口橘子汽水，恍惚间连那在舌尖上蹦跳的酸甜滋味也觉得腻烦。  
察觉到他的情绪低落，拉基蒂奇的声音也越发的低下去，好在电视里精彩的进球挽救了此时的气氛，他们重新聊起球赛，拉基蒂奇获得了欧联杯冠军的主队，刚结束的欧冠和即将开始的国家队比赛，拉基蒂奇咽下了刚才想对莫德里奇说的话。  
卢卡，你看上去很难过。  
莫德里奇很少为自己的决定后悔，但此刻他看着坐在自己对面的拉基蒂奇，和旁边拿着啤酒瓶起哄的一群损友，十分后悔他把拉基蒂奇叫来了这个狼窝里，明知道这群人就是为了看他和拉基蒂奇的笑话，但想到以后两个人聚会的机会越来越少，莫德里奇还是听了谗言约来了拉基蒂奇。  
太失策了，莫德里奇想着，平时自己说话可能还有用，但已经喝到上头的这群人此刻显然无所畏惧。就比如现在，拉莫斯手里的瓶口一指，“那么我想提的要求是，伊万，去给我们的Lukita一个吻吧。”  
拉基蒂奇磨磨蹭蹭的来到莫德里奇面前，他身边的人很自觉的让开了位置，而拉基蒂奇却只是站在他的朋友面前，踌躇着不知道该怎么办。诚然，他们接吻过无数次了，因为对方所以吻技有了长足的进步，但莫德里奇也从一开始就说过，他们的这一层关系不想让第三个人知道。  
只是一个吻而已，拉基蒂奇告诉自己，没什么大不了，亲一亲就退开，谁也不会看出什么，尤其是现在大家都已经喝醉了，半小时之后就会忘了这件事。  
他终于说服了自己，也鼓起了勇气，弯下腰缩短和莫德里奇之间的距离，但对方似乎忍耐到了极点，勾着拉基蒂奇的脖子，让两人的唇撞在一起，周围响起起哄的声音，但此刻两人似乎都屏蔽了这些噪音。  
莫德里奇含住他的下唇轻轻吮过，显然是不准备就这样让拉基蒂奇离开，而被拿走主动权的人在那瞬间忘记了自己是在哪里，也忘记了周围还有人在看着，仿佛世界只剩下他和莫德里奇，对方是触目所及里唯一的真实。  
拉基蒂奇加深了这个吻，莫德里奇的手松了松，任由拉基蒂奇倾身过来将他压在身后松软的沙发上，只一刻也不愿意与对方的唇分离，拉基蒂奇还觉得不够，舌尖挑开了他的齿关，让这个吻更增添了一层情色，而莫德里奇毫不退让，像是在迎合又像是在抢夺彼此口中残存的氧气。  
通常来说这样的唇舌纠缠只发生于他们在床上的时候，伴随着急切的抚摸和让彼此的性器贴在一起蹭动。  
莫德里奇甚至都没注意到周围的声音是在什么时候停下的，显然他们那群想要开玩笑的朋友因为他们过于情真意切并且可能下一秒就要脱掉对方的裤子而吓得鸦雀无声。在和拉基蒂奇的唇分开前他不忘用舌尖在他的下唇上走了一圈，然后才退开，看着四周已经吓傻了的人，“满意了？”  
“我觉得你把他们吓坏了。”当他们临时告辞，并且在那一吻之后没有任何人发表反对意见，在酒吧楼上的酒店里刷开房间之后便吻在一起时拉基蒂奇说道，而莫德里奇毫不犹豫地怼回去，“难道我是在亲我自己吗，拉基蒂奇先生。”他纠正道，“是我们一起把他们吓坏了。”  
从那天开始，他们身边的人真正开始将他们默认为一对，并且感叹于他们的地下情真是藏得太好了，而对于两位当事人来说，才终于迈出了约会的第一步。  
尽管他们的约会和往常并没有什么分别，最终还是以滚上床为结束，不同的是这次他们去了莫德里奇住的地方，拉基蒂奇也如愿在浴室里吻上了心上人的唇。  
“某种意义上，我觉得我们这次约会非常失败。”莫德里奇说道，与其说是约会，不如说是将他们平时见面会做的事融合在了一起，从这个角度考虑，也说得上是成功。  
拉基蒂奇在沙发上挑选着想看的电影，“约会不就是那几个步骤吗，看电影，吃饭，聊天，牵手逛街，我们一个都没有落下，你如果想要的话，我还可以出去给你买一个甜点，或者玫瑰花，粉色的那种。”  
“那就不需要了。”莫德里奇耸耸肩说道，神色中浮现出了一点不自然，“不过，你想吃甜点吗，我会做吉事果，可以当作一会看电影时候的零食。”  
拉基蒂奇的眼睛亮起来，莫德里奇听见他在身后说我最喜欢吃吉事果了，在开放式的厨房准备原料，他当然是知道拉基蒂奇这个小爱好的，所以一贯务实的人，在学厨艺是力求填饱肚子的同时，还是学习了如何做一道甜食。  
莫德里奇暂时不准备告诉拉基蒂奇这是他学会的唯一一道甜点，也是为了他才学的，因为此刻拉基蒂奇看上去已经相当激动了，他暂时还不想让对方过于得意上头。  
锅中倒入水和一匙橄榄油，加上砂糖和一点盐；高筋面粉与泡打粉混合之后过筛，让之后的面糊能够更加顺滑。  
锅中的液体混合之后加热，等到水面开始沸腾，便离火倒入刚才筛过的面粉，面粉在不断的搅拌过程中变得粘腻，逐渐融合在一起，莫德里奇又倒入了一点沸水，以免面团过于干燥。拉基蒂奇在旁边问他是否需要帮忙，被莫德里奇以你在旁边我还容易忘记步骤为由打发回了电视机前。  
面团放进裱花袋里，因为面团依旧相对干硬，便用上小星星型的裱花嘴，将面团挤成为人所熟悉的有纹路的条形。事实上莫德里奇也可以用直的裱花嘴，对最后的成品口味不会造成任何影响，但脑中仅存的那点浪漫因子让莫德里奇选择了星型裱花嘴。  
因为他想将吉事果做成心形。  
防油纸上已经涂了些许油防止面团粘连，莫德里奇不知道为何觉得有点心虚，仿佛怕拉基蒂奇突然从身后探出头，发现他准备的小惊喜。  
心形的面团被画在纸上，莫德里奇尽力让每一个大小都相似，炸锅里油温已经升高到适合炸面团的温度，莫德里奇小心地拿起面团放进炸锅里，因为面团轻薄，所以并不需要炸很久，每面一分钟便足以让吉事果变得两面金黄。  
面团在纸上吸去多余的油脂，拉基蒂奇在沙发上一脸惬意的说都已经能闻见香味了，还不停的往料理台这边张望。  
砂糖和肉桂粉充分混合在一起，这过程中莫德里奇也忍不住用小指沾了一点送进嘴里，吉事果放进碗里滚过，让肉桂糖覆盖在表面，拿起来轻轻抖动，让多余的砂糖落下，使得吉事果不会过于甜腻，让砂糖影响到面团的口感。  
巧克力切碎，加入刚煮沸的奶油，等到巧克力碎在高温下几乎融化，再用勺子搅拌，加入奶油让巧克力更加顺滑可口。拉基蒂奇期待的眼神再次望过来，询问莫德里奇，“还不可以吃吗？”  
莫德里奇端着外酥内软的吉事果和巧克力甘纳许去到他身边，拉基蒂奇按下了电影的播放键，看着莫德里奇手里的吉事果，那还是他熟悉的香气，只是形状有所改变。“卢卡……”他拿起一个对着莫德里奇，满脸都写着我好感动，这个吉事果好可爱，你也好可爱。  
“我尽力了……”莫德里奇说道，撕开一个吉事果，往巧克力酱里蘸了蘸，也不知道是在说他做出了吉事果这件事，还是在说他在第一次约会的今天给拉基蒂奇送了小心心，而拉基蒂奇显然理解的是后者，于是他给了莫德里奇一个比巧克力甘纳许还要黏腻的吻。

——End——


End file.
